Be My Master
by NastyNarcotic
Summary: Ciel is a dancer at a well known strip club, Sebastian is a wealthy business man who finds himself undeniably attracted to the young boy from the moment they meet. I'm mainly just testing the waters of writing FanFiction. It's rated M for later chapters, there will be a lot of sexual content and swearing. Modernized, no demons and it takes place in a place I've completely made up.
1. Dance to Impress

I do not in any way, shape or form take credit for the creation of any Kuroshitsuji character's. The only thing I credit myself for is the fan based fictional story.  
_

This story takes place in a modern day city known as Hellsbrim, located in a far off corner in Washington State. (I'm fairly certain that it's not a real city, if it is then I'm pretty damn good at guessing.) Our two main characters are Sebastian and Ciel, they are in no way affiliated with each other at the beginning of the story. There will be no demons in this, so sorry. Maybe in another one if this does well. Other characters will eventually make their way into the story as it progresses. Alright, I'm done babbling, I hope you enjoy it. If I make any mistakes, or you have any kind of suggestions as to what I should incorporate into the story feel free to message me. I'll be sure to credit you.  
_

It's a cool evening. The trees are still and the air smells sweet, with scents of tangy fresh wild roses. Two small feet clad in a pair of jogging shoes slowly bounce down a cobblestone road aligned with closely fitted apartments. The sun is setting, but still fairly high in the bright orange and pink sky. It's nearly six fifty-five, and the street lights will be turned on soon, as will the fluorescent lights of bars and strip clubs. Two piercing blue eyes fall down to glimpse at the relatively fast ticking watch strapped around a tiny pale wrist.

"God dammit, I'm going to be late. I can't be late." Without another word, the small figure took off in an instant, and was sprinting down the street. After seven minutes of furious running, the young boy finally reached his destination. His delicate hand pushed open a large rusting metal door and was greeted with a warm scent of gentle perfumes. He glanced down at his wrist watch again and saw that the clock read six o'three.

"Fuck!" He threw his small backpack into a dressing room and immediately started stripping off his clothes furiously. While hustling around behind the dark curtain, another figure snuck up beside the dressing room and knocked on the black coated wood.

"Pssst, Ciel." A small voice said.

"What?!" Ciel's voice was rigged and he sounded irritated.

"Don't yell at me! I just wanted you to know that you're late."

"No dip Sherlock, I know I'm late. I tried to get here as quickly as I could. My boss wouldn't let me leave until I cleaned all of the dishes, and this spoiled little rich kid came in today with thirty million of his annoying little friends and left me a big mess to clean up."

"I told you to quit that job. It's stupid, you work a shit ton of hours and hardly get paid anything. Plus, your boss is a complete pedo. I've seen the way he looks at you when you bend over to pick up crap off of the floor!"

"Ugh, don't say things like that. It's hard enough working with him. I don't need to think about him staring at my ass. I need that job, I'm trying to earn enough to go to college, so I can actually do something with my life."

"I know I know, don't give me the speech. I hope you're almost dressed, the boss is coming."

"Shit, I'm done for. He's going to fire me. I don't want to be fired!"

"Calm down princess, I punched you in and covered for you."

"You did? Thank you so much Alois, I owe you."

"Yeah.. you don't owe me anything." Alois's pale eyes scanned the room and once he saw his boss walking towards him, he leaned against the wooden wall and smiled.

"Alois, who is in there?"

"It's Ciel. He's just finishing up getting ready sir." Alois's childish voice was girly and bubbly.

"Ciel?" The tall slender man knocked on the wooden wall.

"Yes sir?" Ciel tried not to sound nervous, and quickly finished lacing up one of his shoes.

"How are you feeling? Better I presume?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I feel great sir, thank you for asking." Ciel scrunched up his face in curiosity and shook his head at the curtain.

"Oh good, so no more diarrhea?"

Ciel froze and stared at the wall for a couple of seconds to gather what his boss had just asked him. He bit his tongue and tried not to sound angry.

"No sir, no diarrhea." He stepped out from behind the curtain and came face to face with Alois and their boss. He shot Alois a sour and spiteful look, then returned to looking up at his manager.

"Good, I need you tonight, we have some extremely important people coming in and I want to give them a jaw dropping show. Help me pull off tonight, and you'll get that bonus you've been asking for." The tall man adorned in a tasteful suit gave Ciel a serious look and arched his eyebrows, awaiting Ciel's reply.

"Yes sir, thank you so much, I'll work twice as hard tonight." Ciel stared wide eyed at his boss and watched his eyebrows lower back down and saw a delightful smile make it's way onto his face. He simply nodded and walked out of the dressing room.

After a few moments of just staring blankly into space, Alois tapped Ciel's shoulder and snapped him out of his trance.

"That's so exciting Ciel! You get to dance for some of the boss's business partners tonight. You should be super excited!" Alois was jumping up and down in circles in front of Ciel, his small heeled boots clacking against the slick, solid floor. Ciel just turned his gaze towards Alois, his eyes narrowing and nose slightly trembling.

"What? Don't look at me like that, I don't like that look!" Alois stopped jumping and began to back away from his friend.

"Diarrhea?" Ciel asked sharply while slowly advancing towards the blonde haired boy.

"Oh come on, don't do this to me now." Alois continued to back up.

"Diarrhea? Really?!" Ciel chased after Alois around the dressing rooms and quickly weaved in-between other dancers. Finally he was able to grab a hold of his arm and they both fell down into a pile of plush pillows. Both boys began to laugh instantaneously and soon they were clutching their stomachs trying to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, it was the first thing to pop into my head, and I knew he'd fall for it. No one can dance when they have diarrhea." Alois choked out his words between breaths and wiped away a few small drops from the corners of his eyes.

"You couldn't have thought of anything else? Like telling him I had an important appointment for my inflamed prostate?" Ciel caught his breath and sat up slowly to look at Alois.

"That sounds worse than diarrhea!" Alois began to laugh again and fell back against the pillows.

"Nothing is worse than diarrhea!" Ciel began to laugh as well and jumped onto Alois and the two boys had a small wrestling match, which consisted of reoccurring somersaults and tumbling across the floor.

"Boys boys boys!" Both Ciel and Alois quieted down a bit and looked up to see the assistant manager running towards them frantically. They smiled and chuckled at the distressed little man.

"Yes Fin, what is it?" Alois chuckled and looked up at the dirty blonde haired man and tried not to comment on his tacky attire.

"Please calm down, the boss's guests are coming in this minute and we have to make an excellent impression. And Ciel, you're the top dancer tonight, so we're all relying on you to dance like a fucking porn star." The dorky assistant turned around and took off. Ciel and Alois just stared at each other and gaped in shock.

"No pressure or anything." Alois remarked in a smart tone.

Ciel chuckled a little bit, but started to calm himself down a little bit. He wanted to stay focused from this point on. He wasn't nervous, he knew he was an excellent dancer, but he also knew that he'd have to step it up a few notches to really impress the boss's guests and get that bonus he wanted so badly. His thoughts were interrupted when Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's tiny waist. He hugged him back quickly and smiled.

"Good luck tonight, I hope you do well, you deserve the bonus you've been asking for." Alois stepped back and gave Ciel a sweet smile.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Alois shook his head, blonde strands danced around his forehead.

"No I'm sorry I can't, I have to go run a few errands then go home, I'll see you when you get off though. I'll make us dinner okay?"

"And by that you mean you'll order some takeout or grab something from a fast food place?" Ciel patted his friend on the butt.

"Shut up." Alois stuck out his tongue. They quickly said their last goodbye's and gave each other a small kiss on the cheek.

After Alois had walked out of the back door Ciel made his way over to a mirror to put on some simple neutral colored makeup. He hated wearing makeup but his boss said it looked attractive on him since he has such a feminine looking face.

He quickly patted some translucent sparkling powder onto his face and ran a mascara brush through his eye lashes a couple of times, then lined his lower water line with a black eyeliner pencil. The last thing he put on was a thin coat of clear flavored lip gloss. He glanced at the mirror one last time and gave himself a satisfactory nod and walked towards the beaded curtain leading to the stages in the entertainment area. He bumped into the assistant manager again and watched as the man handed him a spiked collar too big for his neck.

"What's this for?" Ciel asked, curiously wrapping the choker around his neck to show that it was far too large.

"The boss wanted me to give it to you to wear, he said it would match your outfit." Fin awkwardly sized up Ciel and noticed he was wearing a cape so he couldn't tell what he was really wearing underneath it.

"Does he know that it's about three times my size?" The assistant nodded and quickly ran off into a hallway without another word.

"He's so weird." Ciel fastened the choker around his neck and felt it hang down. He stepped over in front of the mirror again and gasped.

"Jesus I look like a tramp. Oh well." He shrugged and stood back in front of the curtain waiting for the females to finish up their dances.

He spotted his boss sitting in the V.I.P area closest to the stage. He was sitting next to a large group of men all clad in extremely fine suits with fancy dress shoes and Ciel guessed they had a whole section of the parking lot out front designated just for them and their brand new classy cars. When Ciel's eyes finally met his boss's, he leaned forward a bit and looked for the dancers who had previously been on stage. His boss smiled and gave him two thumbs up for good luck. He was ready to shock the men and obtain a good reputation for his boss.

"Ladies, thank you very much. You're all looking hella sexy tonight. Ladies and gentlemen let's give them a round of applause." The DJ got the crowd clapping for the girls and as soon as everyone settled down he announced that the males would be dancing next. Ciel could hear the women in the audience cheering and clapping loudly. He smirked and hopped out onto the stage and walked straight up to the front of the stage where all of the men relaxed in the V.I.P section could see him.

He could tell his boss was nervous. He could see him sweating and nervously bouncing his left leg up and down. Ciel wore a plastered smirk on his face. He knew this stage well, he had never once made a mistake while dancing and was certain it would never happen. The DJ finally switched the lights and played a song that Ciel was rather familiar with.

The cape he wore began to make him sweat a little bit under the burning hot lights. As soon as a heavy beat dropped, his cape was throw off violently onto the stage behind him. Ciel's pale skin shone brilliantly underneath the lights. He was dressed in a dark pair of skin tight black boy shorts and had two loose belts clinging to his bony waist with heavy chains hanging down. He had on a pair of black and navy blue laced thigh high boots and his wrists were assorted with two hand cuffs that had been broken apart, along with a few other chains and small bracelets. The female's all whistled loudly and screamed as he grabbed a hold of the pole at the head of the stage and slowly began to walk around it with little sways of his hips.

Ciel's bellybutton was pierced and had a small black gem hanging from the stud that glistened as he faced different lights. He gradually began his normal routine, and began to easily spiral around the shiny pole while doing slightly acrobatic moves. He glanced down at the men huddled around the front of the stage and spotted one man sitting directly in the middle. He couldn't see his face entirely, but his black jacket was hung around the back of the chair and his white cotton button up shirt was missing the top three buttons, so Ciel got a small glimpse of his pale, smooth chest and slightly protruding collar bone. His silky blood red tie hung loosely around his neck and his legs were spread apart lazily. He decided to do something special to keep them interested and entertained.

Ciel hopped off of the stage and slowly walked around the man's chair. He bent over and leaned next to the mans ear so that the men sitting behind him had a perfect view of his rear end. As he walked back around the man swirled his drink around in his glass and watched with an amused expression. Ciel still couldn't see his entire face. It was hidden under dark black bangs hovering over his eyes. All he saw was a thinly shaped face, a slightly long straight nose and a pair of perfect lips that curled upward into a wicked smile. Ciel's body shuddered a little bit and he began to feel cold. He was curious and wanted to see what this man really looked like, but there was something getting in the way.

Being a dancer prohibits him from touching the members of the audience anywhere while he's performing. He decided to try and work his way around that rule. Ciel pressed his hands against the arms of the chair and slowly lowered himself down in between the mans long and slender legs. He bent over so that his face was mere inches away from his mystery man's. No matter how far he lowered himself, he still couldn't seem to get any kind of view underneath those dark silky black tussles of hair. He was sure that the audience was too entertained with his butt grinding and hip twisting to be paying attention to what he was doing in the man's face. He bit his pale pink lips and sighed in frustration. The man grinned and mocked Ciel's hesitant efforts. He showed no sign of moving or shaking his hair out of his face to aid Ciel.

Finally after a few minutes of continuous failed efforts, Ciel backed away from the man and paid attention to some of the other men in the group, giving them their own personal lap dance without physically coming in contact with a single one. He gave them a full on show of his young, tight and adventurous body.

Once he felt that his dance was beginning to drag on, he climbed back up onto the stage smoothly and began to dance with some of the other dancers whom he was allowed to touch. Him and a red and black haired male dancer grabbed each other's waists and swung their hips in unison and played rough with each other in front of the audience.

When Ciel looked back down at the small crowd of rich men, he could see some of their pants had tightened immensely. Nearly all of them in fact, except for the one he so desperately wanted to have a look at.

'_Damn that guy, he's been staring at me the whole time, has seen almost every inch of my body and I can't even get a good look at his face. Forget him, he's probably hideous._' Ciel looked back at his dance partner and smiled at him. They twirled around together and danced playfully, making many of the women swoon.

After a few more minutes of dancing, the music stopped and the dancers ceased their movements. The lights dimmed and the DJ didn't even have to get the crowd to clap this time, people stood and cheered and whistled for the boys. They all smiled and bowed and began to walk off to the exit on the stage. Before Ciel walked through the exit, he took one last look back at the arrangement of chairs and saw the man stand up with the others and turn towards his boss. They all shook his hand happily and he saw his boss was grinning from ear to ear.

Ciel felt accomplished, he knew he had not disappointed tonight and would be getting that extra money. He turned back towards the stage and finally exited off.


	2. Hurried Home

I noticed that there was an error in my last chapter at the very beginning, but that's because I'm writing this in my Gaia's inbox, because I'm lame. So I apologize for that. Also, the title of the story was going to be The Phantomhive Menace, but I changed it at the last minute and forgot to erase it from the text, so I also apologize for that. This chapter was really hard to write, I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
_

Once Ciel passed through the heavily laced black curtain that lead to the dressing room on the other side of the stage, he was greeted with claps and cheers. A shy smile made it's way onto his warm face. He received pats on the back, hugs and many compliments from all of the other dancers there. Although he appreciated the generous remarks and praise. All he wanted was to change into something else so he could go roam around in the lounge area, grab a drink and socialize with the members of the audience.

By the time he made his way to a changing rack and began to ruffle through the clothes in his size, the next wave of dancers had already made their way onto the stage and the music was blaring. Ciel slid hanger upon hanger over until he finally found a suitable outfit he knew he'd be comfortable in. It was another pair of short underwear, but this time they were dark blue with a small trail of corset ribbon laced down the sides. The dark ribbons excess hung off and fell against his smooth, creamy white legs. He kept his thigh high boots on and removed his hand cuffs along with some of the bracelets, his belts and the over sized choker still dangling around his neck. He threw on a small vest that one of the girls would usually wear. It was originally a navy blue and black school girl jacket, but the sleeves had been removed and all of the buttons had been cut off.

"There. Decent enough." Ciel touched up his makeup and sprayed himself with a light mist of Ed Hardy perfume. Once he had situated himself and decided he looked presentable, he made his way to a door which lead into a long hallway. His spiked shoes clacked against the cement floor and once he reached a second door, he ran a small hand through his smooth coal colored hair and pushed his way past the heavy blockade.

The lights were flashing wildly and the music was louder than he expected it to be. He pranced over to the bar and leaned over the counter.

"Give me three Cosmos, two Mojito's and a Bloody Mary." The bartender smiled and nodded, quickly mixing the drinks and setting them onto small carrying trays. Ciel turned his head to the side and spotted a table full of women who were all watching the female dancers gyrate and hang upside down from their dance poles on stage. He grinned and looked back at the counter and saw that his drinks were already prepared and set on the trays for him.

"Thank you Bard." Ciel leaned forward and gave the bartender a small peck on the cheek and swiftly hoisted up the two drink covered trays.

"Any time kid. Have fun, and great job tonight!" The man's husky accent made Ciel smile again and as he turned around to reply, he ran straight into a solid object. With a light thud, he stumbled back a little bit and quickly caught his balance. He looked at his hands and noticed the trays were gone, the man in front of him had caught them. Not a drop had spilled over, in fact, the glasses didn't look like they had even budged. He shifted his gaze higher and saw those dark strands of hair and that wicked grin again. He huffed out a breath of hot air and regained his composer and held his hands out.

"Thank you for saving those for me, may I have them back please?" The man set the trays gently onto Ciel's delicate little hands and without another word, he swerved around the tall, slender body and continued walking towards his destined table. He shook his head and tried not to think about what had just happened.

"What a creep." Ciel rambled to himself until he had finally reached his destination. He grinned widely and sat the two trays down on the table. The women seated all looked up and began to scream and squeal.

"Ciel! What's this?"

"Drinks? For us? You shouldn't have!"

The ladies swooned and quickly grabbed their desired drinks and Ciel made himself comfortable, sitting between two women. He threw his arms around their shoulders and leaned back against the backrest of their booth. He kept smiling as the women boasted about how great he looked dancing tonight and how none of the other dancers had anything on him. He tuned out a bit after a while and noticed his boss sitting at another booth on the opposite side of the room.

"What brings you here to our table tonight?" Ciel instantly was snapped out of his trance and looked at the woman sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"I like to treat my ladies like ladies. The drinks are on me tonight." The girls giggled and blushed and diverted their attention back to some of the women on stage. Ciel tuned out again as they began to talk about some of the dancers. How they wish they were that skinny and flexible, or how some of them looked overdressed or under dressed. They commented on their outfits, hair, makeup, bodies. Soon Ciel began to grow tired of their comments, but kept smiling and looked at each girl as they talked.

"Ciel?" His bright blue eyes shot up to Finnian, who was standing there fidgeting and holding his little clip board.

"Yes?" Ciel tried to sound cool and collected, but he had been wishing for the past couple of minutes that someone would pull him away from the table he was seated at.

"The boss wants you to join him at his table." As soon as the women heard the younger dirty blonde haired boy's words, they all sighed and gave unsatisfactory "awwws".

"Sorry ladies, it was nice seeing you all here tonight, enjoy your drinks and the rest of your night. Love you all, come back and see me again." Ciel winked at them and they all giggled and made unnecessary high pitched noises. As he walked away he sighed heavily and thanked Finnian silently for saving him. He made his way through the smokey dark room quickly and finally approached the table. He expected there to be numerous dark suits seated around the table with his boss. He looked at his boss and quirked his head to the side. There was no one else there.

"Ah Ciel! Wonderful job tonight, you did excellent! My friends were very impressed. You've definitely earned that bonus!" The man slid a yellow envelope across the dark cherry wood table top and Ciel's face lit up.

"Sir?" He grabbed the folded container and looked at it excitedly.

"There it is, in cash. You earned every penny kid." Ciel's boss stood from his seat and gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing." Before leaving, the man handed Ciel another envelope, but this one was black with a beautiful silver S stamped in the middle. Ciel accepted it and looked at it curiously.

"I'm sure you'll appreciate what's inside. It's from the man you paid special attention to tonight. He wanted me to give it to you." Ciel's eyes shot towards his boss's back as he walked away and towards the exit.

"W-wait sir! What was the man's name?" Ciel stood on his toes to try and keep his eyes on the fading back.

"Sebastian!" Ciel lowered himself back down to the floor and sighed. His eyes fell down to the two envelopes in his hands.

"Sebastian. I wonder what it is." He held up the thick paper to his ear and shook it gently. The music was too loud for him to ear anything rustle inside.

After a few minutes had passed, Ciel looked towards the back of the room at the clock. It was already eleven. He bit his lip and took off for the door.

_'Damn. I have to work early tomorrow, I'm hardly going to get any sleep.'_ His feet rushed down the same hallway they had walked down earlier that night. Once he was in the dressing room, he made his way towards his own changing area and quickly threw on an extra t-shirt that he had brought along with him. He quickly began to unlace his boots and threw on his jogging shoes along with a pair of sweat pants.

_'I'll just wash these at home and bring them back.'_ He shoved the two envelopes into his bag and skipped over to the back entrance. As soon as he exited, he noticed a group of men standing around in a small circle about twenty yards away from him.

"Freaking gang bangers." Ciel shook his head and rolled his eyes. They began to whistle and call him over. When he began to walk the other way, some of the men became irritated and yelled a little louder at him.

"Hey, pretty boy. Get your ass back here!"

"Fuck off!" Ciel shook his head again and continued to walk the opposite way.

"The fuck did you say to me? Your ass is mine!" Ciel turned around and saw that the small group of men had began to run towards him. Fear kicked in and Ciel began to run as well. Gripping his bag tightly, he gradually picked up his speed and soon he was sprinting around dark corners and down ally ways.

He glanced back to see if the men were still chasing after him and when they were nowhere to be found, his small feet began to slow down and eventually stopped. He leaned against a brick wall and took heavy, steady breaths and when he finally felt his lungs had cooled down, he began to run again. He ran all the way home, as to avoid any other night walkers.

Once he reached his address, he slowed down again and bounced up the small stair case up to the dark red door. His hand reached into his sweatpants and pulled out a set of keys. He shoved the key inside of the keyhole roughly and jerked the small key to the side until the door clicked. He retracted the key and lazily kicked the door open wider and walked through. Next he faced three flights of never ending stairs. When he finally made it to his apartment, all he had to do was jiggle the handle and step inside. He dropped the jingling object on a small wooden counter top next to the door and quickly kicked his shoes off. His body waddled over to his room and he flicked the lightswitch on and plopped onto his bed.

"Ciel? Is that you?" Ciel sat up and tugged his back pack off.

"Yeah it's me. Go back to bed." Ciel looked up and saw Alois standing in his doorway. His small body was covered only in a loose fitting pair of boxers and his hair was ruffled up immensely.

"Hey, what are you still doing up? I figured you'd be in bed by now." Alois opened his mouth but before he could utter a single word, another figure made it's way into the doorway. There was a tall, heavy man standing next to Alois. Ciel could smell him all the way from across the room. He reeked of body odor and sweat. His hair was ratted and it looked dead. He wasn't wearing anything. Ciel found it easy to keep his eyes above the mans waist, in fact, he mainly kept his eyes focused on Alois, who refused to make eye contact with Ciel.

"Hey there, is this your boyfriend?" Alois kept his eyes focused on the floor and shook his head.

"No." The man snorted and coughed up what sounded like phlegm. It sounded disgusting. He rolled his eyes and walked back into the other room where he pulled on his clothes and wrapped his tie lazily around his neck. He walked back towards Ciel's door and had his wallet out and looked at Alois.

"Here, is this enough?" Alois looked at the money and nodded without saying anything. The man handed him the money and took off towards the front door.

"See you next time kiddy." The man whistled and slammed the door shut.

There was an awkward silence between the two boys. Ciel kept his eyes on Alois, and watched as he tried hard not to make eye contact.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked in a disappointed tone.

Alois looked up at him and bit his lip while shaking his head. Ciel patted the bed and Alois limped over and slowly lowered himself onto the plush mattress. Ciel grabbed the money and counted it.

"You said you weren't going to do this kind of stuff anymore."

"I know, and I'm sorry, can we not talk about it right now?"

"Alright, but I don't want to keep coming home, seeing you disheveled and with nasty ass men." Alois nodded, rolled his eyes and grabbed the money he had just earned back from Ciel. Ciel pulled out the two envelopes and held the first one up.

"I got my bonus, so we should be good for quite a while." Ciel opened the envelope and began to count the money. Alois grabbed the darker one and turned it around multiple times to examine it.

"What's in this one?" Ciel shrugged and continued counting.

"I don't know, it was from one of the men the boss had observing tonight, he said he left it for me and I'd appreciate what was inside. Whatever that means. Open it." Alois furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the paper slip open and gawked at what he saw inside.

"What? What is it?" Ciel grabbed the envelope and quickly looked inside to see what Alois was so surprised by.

"You must have given one hell of a performance tonight." Alois stood up and smirked while walking out of the room. Ciel dumped the contents of the envelope out onto his bed.

"Someone's popular with the richy rich boys now." Alois laughed and headed towards his own room.

Ciel was speechless, there was a handsome amount of cash sprawled out on his bed. He began counting again and shook his head.

"Five thousand dollars?" Ciel dropped the money and picked up a small card that was enclosed with the cash.

**'Your performance tonight was excellent, I enjoyed it immensely. Enjoy the tip, you earned it. Your boss should be proud.'** The letter was hand written in fancy cursive writing and was signed at the bottom S.M.

Ciel stared at the card for a few more seconds and shook his head. He gathered up his money and hid it in his dresser. He switched the lights off and walked over to the window to pull the curtains back. The moon was full and shone brilliantly through the glass and flooded his room with pale light. He cracked the window open a bit to let the cool air flow in and quickly began to undress.

His shirt and sweatpants were thrown into a corner on the opposite side of the room. Then came his vest and shorts. After removing them, he laid them on a chair next to his dresser and pulled off any remaining jewelry and set it in a small glass bowl on a shelf hanging from the wall. Nothing was left, just the small black bellybutton ring that sparkled when he walked past the window. His skin was so vibrantly white. He walked over to his bathroom and damped a wash cloth to wipe his face with. Once he had finished, he climbed into his bed and set his alarm for five thirty. He fell asleep satisfied with himself, he was happy to know that his hard work had finally paid off. Literally.


	3. Strictly Coincidence

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. This is doing much better than I expected. I've decided to write my third chapter early because I'm so happy! Credit goes out to PrincessMoni, thanks for the idea!  
_

The temperature stayed cool all night long. Gusts of fragrant wind blew in through the crack from the window. The clock was ticking and it was nearly a quarter till six. Ciel slept soundly in his comfortable twin sized bed. His blanket had been tossed around while he turned in his sleep and he stirred a bit to reach for the thin material. His small body arched and reached but couldn't find the blanket. His eyes fluttered open slowly and met the bright red lighting of his alarm clock.

"Oh shit." His body flew up off of the bed and he stumbled around still half asleep, looking for clean clothes and underwear. He tripped into his bathroom while attempting to pull up his tightly fitted pants, fumbling with the button and zipper while shoving his tooth brush into his mouth and trying to comb back his hair and wet his face all at the same time. He had never gotten ready for work so quickly in his entire life. He spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth while looping a studded leather belt through his pant loops. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. As he slipped on his sneakers, Alois waddled in sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing? You're making so much noise. And it's too early for noise." Alois muttered in a whiny tone.

"My alarm clock must have gone off and I slept through it, or it's broken. I don't know! But if I don't hurry, I'll be late for work." Ciel frantically stood up and pulled on a fitted graphic long sleeved t-shirt and walked out into the kitchen.

"You seem to be making it a habit, being late." Alois said just loud enough so that Ciel could hear him. He heard some profanities being yelled back from the kitchen and he simply laughed and flopped onto Ciel's bed and curled up underneath the blanket.

Without another word, Ciel grabbed a water bottle, his keys and name tag and headed out and flew down the flights of stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he stepped outside he felt the air nip at his skin a little bit. It was still summer, but the nights had been getting cooler and the mornings were always wet and cold. He was glad he had randomly chosen a long sleeved t-shirt that day.

He took off down the sidewalk and half jogged half ran to his work. After about five minutes of running he reached a small restaurant and flew in the door. The small bell rang loudly to let everyone who was already there know that he had arrived. He quickly dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a white apron that smelled of bleach and grease from whatever the cook had began making that morning already.

"You barely made it! You've never been this late before, what's the deal man!" A red haired boy asked obnoxiously.

"What? Worried that if I didn't show up on time you'd actually have to work for a good five minutes? Big baby." Ciel chuckled at himself and dodged a spatula being thrown in his direction.

"You're such a sarcastic brat! I do too work!" The male yelled.

"Walking around and flirting with the customers and kissing the boss's ass? That's your definition of work? What fucking planet are you from?" Ciel snapped and laughed at the furious red head behind the counter. He prepared himself as the man raised another spatula and was about to throw it before someone entered the room.

"Grell, put that shit down!" The red head dropped the utensil immediately and glared over at Ciel who was trying not to giggle loudly. He stuck his tongue out and Ciel rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"Alright, you're all here. Make me some money today. No slacking off. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." The hairy average sized man clad in a dirty apron walked away and around a corner into the storage area he called his office.

"He gives us that spiel every day. Why? It's freaking annoying as hell. I would seriously go buy a whole set of ear plugs just so I wouldn't have to hear his nasty voice for those important six seconds of my day." Grell uttered quietly to himself. Ciel ignored Grell and walked over to the front of the restaurant. He flipped the sign which read "We're Open" over and unlocked the other door.

"Hey Ciel, how was work last night?" Agni asked from behind one of the grills in the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, can we not talk about this right now please? It's so inappropriate and sinful what he does. It makes me blush when I think about it."

"Lizzie shut your trap, I've seen you do worse things with guys in public than I've ever seen Ciel do on that stage."

"Shut up you nasty ass pervert!" Lizzie retorted and shot a death glare at Grell who shot one right back.

"The two biggest drama queens on the planet." Ciel sighed while walking over to the bar counter and looking back over at Agni.

"It went great. I got my bonus, just like I wanted. And some guy left me a ridiculous tip, five thousand dollars." The two who were bickering previously suddenly stopped and stared wide eyed at Ciel.

"Wow! What did he look like? Was he old and gross? Was he cute! Would you say he's bangable?!" Lizzie spouted out question after question.

"I'll bet he was an old fart. And I'll bet you let him touch you! Ugh! You slept with him didn't you! You nasty little bastard!" Grell began to yell over Lizzie and pretty soon the whole restaurant was filled with yelling and their voices began to echo. Everything suddenly became silent as soon as the bell rang and the first customer walked in through the door.

"Good morning ma'am, how are you today?" Ciel asked while jumping down from the bar step. He made his way over to the table that the woman sat at with her two little children. He smiled and began taking orders. Soon the place would be packed and filled with Agni's delicious cooking.

As the day progressed, Ciel became quicker with his feet and was able to move through the crowd with ease. He was right, the restaurant was filled with people, and with multiple bodies moving around it was hard to see the tables and spot who had been taken care of and who had not. He noticed a man seated at a booth by himself who had not been greeted yet so after delivering the food that he had in his hands, he made his way over.

"Hello sir, what can I get started for you today?" Ciel looked down at his small notepad and pulled out a pencil from his apron.

"I'll have a water, please." The mans voice was silky smooth and sounded warm and sophisticated. He had a slight English accent but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Alright, anything else? Have you decided what you'd like to eat already or do you still need a couple of minutes?" Ciel didn't need to scribble down the word water, but he did anyway.

"What would you recommend?" He glanced down at the table and noticed that the man hadn't even looked at his menu.

"Well, it all depends on what you like. Our chef can cook anything."

"Anything?" The man's voice sounded so hot. Ciel hadn't even bothered to look at his face yet. His eyes made their way up to the stranger's face and his color quickly faded and his stomach fluttered.

The man seated in front of him had ivory colored skin, dark silky black hair that was chopped in a messy fashion and had extended pieces that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a dark color, almost black it seemed. He was wearing a well fitted bloody red dress shirt with a black tie and his ears were both pierced and adorned with two small red studs. Ciel took a moment to soak in the mans beauty and finally realized that he was gawking. He shook his head and looked back down at his notepad.

"Ah yes, anything within reason of course. If we have the ingredients he can make it." Ciel's words were flying out of his mouth faster than he could tell. He felt nervous all of a sudden talking to this man, and he felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

"Hm, I'm not much of a big eater, I like small things. I'll take a small garden salad with nothing but a small amount of ranch." Ciel scribbled down the note quickly and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be right back with your water and your order should be done shortly." Ciel turned and walked away while trying not to make eye contact. He quickly weaved through people and made his way towards the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water for the man.

"Hey, who is that beautiful creature you're waiting on over there?" Grell asked as Ciel poured a decent amount of ice water into a glass. Lizzie and Agni overheard Grell and both looked towards the booth and spotted the man right away.

"Oh my freaking god Ciel! He's fucking gorgeous!" Lizzie screamed.

"Shhh! Lizzie hush. And I don't know, I didn't sit down and get to know the guys life story. All I did was get his order." Ciel leaned sideways to get a glimpse of the man.

"He's so damn fine, I'd love to get it in with him. I wonder if he's gay, hell, I really don't care at the moment. I'd gladly have a drastic sex change for him!"

"Grell shut up! The customer's might hear you and worse, the boss might hear you. Besides, he's not that great looking." Ciel rolled his eyes and lied to himself.

"No? You don't find him that attractive? He doesn't intoxicate you? Make your throat swell up? Take your breath away? Make you hot?" Grell teased and grinned evily at Ciel and Ciel plainly shook his head and took a sip of water.

"Hm, then why are you drinking out of his glass of water?" Ciel's eyes widened and he spat out the water in an instant and choked a little bit.

"Fuck!" Lizzie and Grell laughed loudly at Ciel and Agni continued to cook and prepare food, but even he found it quite humorous and snickered a bit. He watched as Ciel grabbed another glass and filled it with water and held up the small plate of salad prepared just the way the man wanted it. Ciel remained silent with an annoyed look on his face as the two other waiters continued to laugh and crack jokes. He grabbed the plate and headed back towards the booth.

"Here you are, sorry it took so long." Ciel continued to avoid eye contact with his customer. He gently sat the plate onto the table along with the water. He stood up straight and waited for the man to yell at him for taking so long.

"It's quite alright, I've got all of the time in the world. And that was the fastest I've ever seen anyone prepare my meal before. So thank you. And give my regards to your chef, this looks excellent." Ciel nodded and turned around, but before he could walk away the man said something else.

"Oh excuse me." Ciel stopped and bit his lip then slowly turned around and walked closer towards the table.

"Yes sir?" He finally made eye contact and tried not to let the blood rush to his face.

"You've got a little something, right here." He reached up with a napkin and wiped off a small drop of water from the corner of Ciel's mouth. Ciel's legs began to wobble and he nodded in appreciation and opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he walked away quickly.

"What a cutie." The man smiled and placed the napkin down onto the table and picked at his salad until it was completely gone and drank his water. Once he was finished and saw that Ciel was moving around at an impressive pace around other customers he figured he'd leave enough to cover his bill and the tip. Before he left he grabbed the napkin and pulled a pen out from his pocket and scribbled something down onto the thin paper and placed it underneath the money. He stood up and watched as the small and fragile boy continued to dash around with trays of food, drinks and dirty dishes.

"Rather impressive. I wonder what else he can do." The man smirked and quickly made his way through the crowd with ease and exited quietly and unnoticed.

Ciel was still running around carrying out orders and cleaning up people's left behind messes when he remembered the man sitting at the booth all by himself. He dumped the dishes in the kitchen and snuck around to the table to find it empty. He quickly saw the cash laying on the table and there was an extra fifty dollars there. Ciel was confused and thought maybe he had just thrown cash from his wallet onto the table in a hurry and had accidentally left him a fifty instead of a five.

"He even cleaned up the table for me." He looked at the table and saw that there was absolutely no mess to be found anywhere. The dishes were stacked neatly in the center of the table and he stuffed the money into his apron and grabbed the plate and noticed the napkin. He saw black ink spread out around the tissue paper. He held it up in front of his face and dropped the dishes he had been holding when he finished reading what it said.

**'Hello again, it's a pleasure to have seen you in something other than underwear and thigh highs. Once again, your service was excellent. Please don't think that I'm following you, this was purely coincidental. I left you a reasonable tip to pay off the two broken dishes. ~ S.M."**

"Ciel, what happened!" Ciel turned around and clenched his fist around the napkin so that nobody would see it. His boss looked down at the floor and furrowed his hideously bushy eyebrows.

"The plate slipped sir, I'm sorry, I'll pay for it." His boss gave him an odd look and nodded then walked away back towards his office. He stuffed the napkin into his pocket with the money and leaned down to pick up the large chunks of glass that were spread on the floor. He made his way back to the kitchen and the three other help looked at him curiously.

"How are you going to pay for that? That's like an entire day's worth of money you just threw away!" Grell pronounced loudly.

"I think I'll be fine." Ciel looked down at his pocket and snapped his head up quickly and looked at the rest of the workers.

"Come on, it's almost closing time. We should start cleaning up early so we can all go home." The three didn't say anything, just nodded and all began to get back to work.

Ciel was ready to go home and take a nice hot shower and rinse the dirt off of his body and clear his mind. Things had been too hectic lately and he needed some way to unwind and relax.

_'This kind of stuff only happens in movies. I must be just over thinking everything. It probably just was a coincidence. An extremely odd, and pleasant coincidence.'_ He shook his head and blinked quickly and began to finish up his work for the day. He was beginning to desperately need that shower.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Sorry it took me a while to write this, it's been getting harder and harder to think of things to write about. But I'm trying. Thank you for being patient.  
_

Ciel finally reached his apartment and knocked the door open with a swing of his hip. His arms were occupied by two large brown grocery bags. He slid through the entrance and stopped for a minute to kick the door closed behind him and continued into the kitchen to set the heavy sacks down on the counter.

"Ciel, is that you?" Ciel's small hands began to pull out the contents of each bag and arrange them on the counter top space.

"Yeah it's me, who else would it be?" Ciel's voice sounded sarcastic and he quickly started to fill up his fridge with the fresh foods, and store the cans and boxes in one of the cabinets.

"Some of our friends are coming over tonight, remember? It's movie night." Alois walked out from around the corner wearing a loose fitted white bath towel around his waist while shaking his damp hair like a dog.

"Fuck, I forgot. I didn't grab a movie. We won't have anything to watch unless I go out and grab one before they get here." Ciel threw away the brown bags and looked up at Alois with an apologetic expression.

"It's alright, I grabbed a few while you were at work. I knew you'd forget." Ciel sighed and smiled at his blonde haired friend and walked over to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Speaking of work, how was it?" Alois walked around the wooden floor while readjusting his towel.

"It was, eventful. You know the guy I danced for the other night, the one that left me that ridiculous tip?" Alois stretched down towards the floor and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Yeah? What about him."

"He showed up today at work." Alois's eyes opened up wide and he stood up slowly with his back turned towards Ciel.

"So, you got a good look at him finally? What did he look like?"

"He was beautiful. Probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I ended up breaking some dishes because he left me another little note on his napkin. He said it was a "coincidence" that he just so happened to walk into the restaurant, that I work at and he's never stepped foot in before." Ciel laughed a little and shook his head. Alois's pale eyes blinked quickly and he tilted his head to the side.

"So, you think he's good looking and all? The kind of guy you'd like to see again some day?" Alois's voice was rigid and he stared down at his small pale feet.

"Yeah sure, I guess. I won't deny I'm attracted to him. But I'm pretty sure he's involved with someone. He's too handsome to be single." Alois bit his lip and gritted his teeth.

"So, it would be fair to say that you'd definitely like to see him again some day?"

"Yeah, I would. Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Ciel looked over towards Alois and stared at his bare back curiously.

"Because, I may have possibly, invited him.. to our movie night.. tonight!" Ciel's eyes widened and his head snapped up to meet the back of Alois's. The screaming blonde's tiny feet took off towards his bedroom and the door slammed shut and a second later locked from the inside.

"You did what?!" Ciel chased after him and pounded on the door with one hand while he vigorously shook the handle with the other.

"I fell asleep in your bed this morning after you left and when I woke up I saw the business card on the floor and his number was on it, so I kind of.. called him and invited him over." Ciel pressed his head against the door and pressed both hands against the door frame and stayed quiet. After a few moments of silence, the door unlocked and Alois slowly opened it up a crack and peeked out to see Ciel trying to calm down.

"You're mad at me?" His voice sounded so innocent and apologetic. All Ciel could do was look up at him and slowly shake his head.

"No, I can't be mad at you. I'm just in shock." Alois opened the door completely and poked Ciel's chest with his index finger.

"Oh relax, he's just another human being. And you need to get laid." Ciel's eyes shot up to Alois's and he shoved him backwards gently while Alois began to laugh.

"Excuse me?!" Ciel tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself.

"Oh come on, you haven't fooled around with anyone in ages. And you've been on edge lately, and you're always so stressed out. You need to have some fun and mess around a little bit." Ciel massaged his forehead and opened his mouth but decided not to say anything. He just laughed and smiled at Alois and walked towards his own room.

"I can't believe I put up with you sometimes."

"You love me. And I know what's best for you." Alois smiled as Ciel continued to walk away and into his room. He spun around and pranced back into his own room.

"Time to get ready. I'm excited to see this man." Alois pulled off his towel and quietly shut his door.

While Ciel was in his room, he quickly began to undress. Throwing his dirty clothes in random directions as he walked towards his bathroom. He bent forward and turned the water on and pulled the small hatch up to start his shower. While his water heated up, he stepped in front of the mirror and examined himself. He felt nervous and edgy and turned to the side to glance at his thin midsection and ran both hands over his bony hips that stuck out. He grabbed his toothbrush and made his way back over to the tub and stepped inside of the shower. It didn't take him long to wash his hair or brush his teeth, but he spent a few extra minutes shaving.

_'Just in case something does happen tonight, I'd rather be prepared.'_ Ciel glided his razor up his thin calves and thighs.

_'What am I even thinking. This is crazy, he probably won't even show up.'_ He continued to remove the hair from his legs until they were silky smooth and he worked on the rest of his body.

_'He's probably straight. God fucking dammit, what was Alois even thinking. This was a terrible idea, I should just leave before anyone shows up.'_ Suddenly a knock came from Ciel's bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Ciel finally finished shaving and ran a wash cloth over his body one more time to remove any small hairs or remaining dirt he might have missed.

"They'll be here in about two minutes, just letting you know." Alois said from the other side of the door.

"Alright thanks. Hey! Will you grab me some clothes please? My black jeans and that shirt you got me a couple weeks ago?" Ciel turned off the water and stepped out while grabbing a towel from the rack.

"Here you go." Alois walked in and sat the clothes on the small counter top and glanced down at Ciel's hips and private area.

"Nice job, it looks like you are thinking about banging the business man tonight huh?" Alois joked and dodged the wet towel being thrown at him.

"Shut up. Make sure the living room and kitchen are clean. I'll be out in a minute." Alois kept laughing and nodded and walked back out, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Ciel shook his head from side to side and grabbed another towel and began to dry off his hair. He grabbed the pair of underwear Alois had picked out for him and slid them on quickly. Next came his pants which he had a difficult time with since they were so small and tight fitting and his skin was still a little damp. A belt was slid through the small hoops and buckled tightly around his waist. He tossed the damp towel onto the floor and grabbed his deodorant and applied a fair amount onto his now smooth and soft underarms. He sprayed a small amount of fragrance onto his wrists and rubbed it into his chest and finally grabbed the shirt and pulled it down over his head. The shirt was long sleeved with medium sized red and black stripes.

Ciel stepped back to examine himself again in the mirror. He leaned forward and grabbed his mascara brush and ran it through his lashes a few times to make them a little bit darker and smeared on a thin coat of gloss. One of his hands ran itself through his already dry and soft hair. He ruffled it up a little before nodding at his reflection in satisfaction.

"There. All done." He quickly flipped the light switch off and walked out of his bathroom and out his door into the living room to find that Grell, Lizzie, Agni and Alois were all already seated around the coffee table.

"Hey guys." They all smiled at him and either waved or gave small hello's. Ciel made his way into the open kitchen and pulled the fridge door out and looked around for a drink.

"So Ciel, we hear that fabulous creature you're crushing on is going to be here tonight." Grell said excitedly.

"Yeah, he might not show up. He's probably a busy man." Ciel rolled his eyes and shut the refrigerator door and faced the small group seated in his living area. As soon as he lifted his bottle of water up to his lips and began to sip at the frigid liquid, there was a knock at the door. All eyes diverted to the tall slab of fake painted wood then darted back to Ciel who stood there in horror, with his eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"I believe that's for you." Alois stated in a smart voice and watched as Ciel made no attempt to answer the door.

_'God if you're really there and listening, please, kill me now.'_ Ciel closed his eyes and hoped that it was anyone but Sebastian. He glanced over at his friends all waiting for him to make a move, and he started walking slowly over to the door. Once he reached the handle, he quietly and gently twisted the knob and cracked the door open at a tremendously slow speed. His eyes stayed focused on the floor boards and as soon as the door was opened up enough, he shifted his gaze up and made eye contact with that beautiful angelic face he had spotted at the restaurant earlier that day.

"Hello, Ciel. It's a pleasure to see you again." Sebastian flashed Ciel a genuine smile and he did nothing but stand there stiff as a board and nod.

"Please, please come in." He stepped aside and allowed the tall and extremely slender man walk into his apartment and with a gentle push, he let the door close with a light thud.

_'Looks like it's too late to make a run for it. Fuck.'_


	5. I Owe You

Sorry you guys, it's been a hectic day. It's late and I don't have time to review this chapter, so I'm leaving it up to you. If there are any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. Thank you and enjoy.

Ciel inhaled a large fill of air and slowly let it out before turning around to face his friends and delightfully handsome guest. He forced a small thin smile onto his face while making his way back into the kitchen to grab some drinks for the rest of them.

"Grell, Lizzie, Agni and Alois this is Sebastian." He kept his back turned away from his friends and crush while informally introducing them all.

"Hi Sebastian, I'm Alois. I'm Ciel's best friend." Alois stood up and happily shook the man's hand while giggling like a school girl. Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Alois." He released the small boys hand and gave him another quick smile before diverting his attention to the other three sitting next to each other on the small tan couch. Grell was next to stand up and thrust his entire body against Sebastian's, embracing him in an extensive hug.

"I'm Grell. I'm really affectionate, so I hope you don't mind if I randomly dish out hugs throughout the night." Grell tilted his head back and batted his false lashes at Sebastian and received a small squeeze around the waist and a smile as well.

"Of course I don't mind, I enjoy physical contact and affection. It makes me feel comfortable and accepted." Grell bit his lip and scanned Sebastian's long and slender body. He was wearing faded jeans that were tight around his thighs and loosened up as they reached the floor. He had a dark colored, nearly skin tight long sleeved t-shirt on and a pair of black and red Converse. His body had small accessories here and there, like a studded belt, a black necklace that was wrapped around his neck several times before it fell down and from it dangled a small silver pentacle. A warm and heavenly cologne radiated from his covered chest and Grell couldn't help but inhale as much of it as he could before letting go and sitting back down.

_'Damn that kid, if he doesn't make a move I certainly will.'_ Grell felt his face redden a bit and turned to the side to grab his back and fumble around in it.

"And you must be Lizzie?" Sebastian knelt down and held out his hand. Lizzie smiled happily and held hers up and blushed as it was lead towards Sebastian's perfect pale lips.

_'My god his lips are so soft. I feel funny, he had better let go soon, otherwise I might faint.' _Lizzie tried to control herself from reddening like Grell and bit down on her lip hard. Once he let go, she cradled her hand in her lap and looked down at it in awe.

_'I'm seriously contemplating whether or not I should wash my hands for a while.'_ While Lizzie stayed focused on her hand, Agni stood up and gave Sebastian a pleasant smile which he returned happily.

"Agni, it's great to finally meet you Sebastian." Agni bowed and watched as Sebastian did as well.

"The pleasure is all mine, Agni." Sebastian's eyes scanned over the four one last time and finally he turned around to get a good look at Ciel who was still rustling around in the kitchen.

"Ciel, what are you doing? Get out of the kitchen!" Alois yelled in an almost motherly tone.

"I'll help him." Sebastian grinned and Alois nodded.

"Alright, we'll get the movie set up. You don't get scared easily do you Sebastian?" He turned around and shook his head while chuckling.

"Oh no, I'm one of the few people in the world who can honestly say I'm not scared of anything." He continued walking towards the kitchen and stepped beside Ciel who was busy filling glasses with ice.

"Hello." Sebastian leaned against the counter and watched as the boys two delicate little hands quickly dropped ice cubes into the glasses. Ciel didn't make eye contact and continued to busy himself.

"Hello again." His voice was a bit shaky and he sounded nervous. Sebastian leaned in a little bit closer so he could whisper without being heard by the four sitting in the living room.

"Are you avoiding me? Am I making you nervous or uncomfortable?" Sebastian's lips curled upward into a devilish grin.

"No, no no why would you think that?" Ciel tried to stay calm and tried to keep his eyes off of the man standing next to him. Sebastian reached out and gently grabbed a hold of one of Ciel's thin forearms to get his attention and keep him from moving around.

"Because you haven't looked at me since I walked in that door and I can tell that you're not very comfortable. You're trying to keep yourself occupied in this kitchen for the past ten minutes." Ciel stared down at the hand loosely wrapped around his arm and he bit his lip while furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am nervous. I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, and I never would have thought you'd be here in my apartment, watching movies with my friends and I." Sebastian slowly released Ciel's fragile arm and stood up straight.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable, I can leave. I don't want to feel uncomfortable in your own house." Ciel shook his head violently and finally looked up to meet Sebastian's dark, glossy eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. Please stay. I just need to get over my shyness." Ciel continued to stare deep into Sebastian's still eyes.

_'He shook his ass in my face and danced around partially naked for me, you'd think he'd be overly confident.'_ Sebastian kept his thoughts to himself and just nodded at Ciel, giving him a tender hearted smile.

"Thank you, I'd like to get better acquainted with you. You're a delightful young man. And the shyness is actually kind of cute." Ciel's face quickly reddened and he diverted his attention to the counter as Sebastian walked back out into the living room and took a seat in-between Grell and Lizzie.

"Ciel!" Alois screamed from the living room. Ciel snapped his head up and he grabbed as many drinks as he could and brought them along with him to his friends.

"What?" Ciel gave Alois an annoyed look.

"I'm hungry, and want ice cream." Ciel shook his head and placed the drinks onto the table.

"We don't have any ice cream. You ate it all the other day."

"I know, will you go get some really quick, pretty pretty please!" Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. He shrugged and walked towards the door to slip on his shoes. He grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his pocket and snatched his keys off of the small table.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sebastian stood up quickly and walked towards the door and slid his shoes on as well. Ciel turned around and blinked quickly as Sebastian made his way closer to the door.

"I'll go with you." Ciel shook his head tried to smile.

"It's alright, I don't want you to miss the movie. I'll be fine." Sebastian gave Ciel a stern look and didn't budge.

"It wasn't a question. I'm going with you." Ciel's eyes widened a bit and looked over at Agni who had began to say something.

"He should go with you Ciel, it's dangerous to be out alone at night. It would make me feel better if you allowed him to accompany you." Ciel nodded at Agni and looked up at Sebastian and sighed. Without a word the two exited the apartment and the door shut behind him with a gentle thud.

The two glided down the stairs and began to walk down the sidewalk without uttering a word to each other. Ciel's eyes focused on the ground and they eventually made their way over to watch Sebastian's feet taking long and fluent strides. He found himself having to walk twice as fast to keep up with him. Once Sebastian noticed that Ciel's feet were moving twice the speed as his own, he slowed down a bit and took smaller steps. Ciel noticed his change in pace and figured he had seen him struggling to keep up and silently thanked him.

"So where are we headed?" Ciel looked up as Sebastian's first words escaped from his lips and broke the tension that had been accumulating since they stepped out of the apartment.

"We're going to that grocery store, right across the street." Ciel pointed to a small local food market and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk to press the silver button for the pedestrian cross walk. Sebastian looked over at the store and hummed.

"So, you and Alois are best friends huh?" Ciel nodded and a small smile made its way onto his face as he thought about his friend.

"Yeah, we've known each other pretty much forever. At least as far back as we're willing to remember." Sebastian looked down at Ciel and cocked one of his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Ciel looked up and laughed a little bit.

"It's just, neither of us really had very great childhoods, we met when we were about seven and we immediately clicked. From the moment we became friends, we chose to basically leave behind everything that had happened before then." Sebastian kept quiet and kept his eyes on Ciel's.

"Sorry, you probably didn't need to know that much." He chuckled nervously and Sebastian grinned.

"No, it's completely alright. I did ask. I'm happy to listen to anything you have to say." Ciel couldn't help but smile at Sebastian and after a moment, his stomach began to flutter and his eyes shifted down to gaze at his lips. It wasn't too long before Sebastian moved and began to walk across the street.

"The light is green slow poke." Ciel shook his head and smiled at the name. He wasn't that slow, and he didn't mean to be drawn in by Sebastian's perfect pair of lips. His feet moved quickly to catch up with his escort.

Once they had reached the other side of the street, Ciel began to walk faster to try and get ahead of Sebastian. He noticed Ciel moving faster and saw a small smile make its way onto his face and Sebastian began to increase his pace as well. Soon they were both speed walking quickly in a race to see who could get to the door first. Ciel won and quickly slid inside the glass door and pulled the handle shut so that Sebastian couldn't get it. There was no doubt in his mind that he could easily thrust the door open in one swift movement and send Ciel flying across the store, but he seemed to be playing along. He gently nudged the door and Ciel smiled and pushed harder on the handle.

"Are you going to keep me out here all night?" Sebastian smirked and pressed against the door a little bit harder. Ciel laughed and shook his head and released the door.

"Thank you. I knew you'd eventually let me in." Ciel shot a look towards Sebastian.

"Oh really? I'm sure I could have kept you waiting out there a little bit longer." Sebastian chuckled and followed Ciel down a row of sweet snacks.

"Oh I'm sure you could have." Ciel snapped his head back and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian.

"Hey now smart ass, watch it." Sebastian smiled and lowered his eyes down to the floor to watch Ciel's feet take tiny strides. His eyes slowly wandered up his thin legs and landed on his small rear end. He thought about the night at the club when Ciel was clad in nothing but a small pair of shorts and some naughty accessories. His heart rate began to increase slightly but he was able to maintain composure and kept himself calm.

"What flavor?" Sebastian's eyes quickly flew up to look at the back of Ciel's head. He was worried he may have been caught staring.

"Huh?"

"What flavor should we get?" He walked up next to Ciel and looked through their selection.

"What does Alois like?" Sebastian leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees.

"He likes anything, he really likes chocolate ice cream, with anything else that might be included that happens to be chocolate." Ciel grinned and scanned the freezer shelves as well.

"How about this? Chocolate Moose Tracks." Sebastian picked up a fairly large container and turned it around to read the small print.

"Chocolate ice cream, with fudge chunks, and peanut butter cups. Sounds like enough chocolate to me." Ciel nodded and closed the freezer door. They made their way to the cashier counter and sat the tub of ice cream on the conveyer belt. The older woman working there was busy snapping her gum and began to loudly click buttons on the keyboard with her fake nails. Her face was sagging a little and she was wearing way too much makeup.

"Five forty-eight." She said in a nasally voice that made Ciel shudder. He reached down to his pocket and grabbed for his wallet. When his hand landed on his thigh he looked down and began to pat all around both legs. He looked up at Sebastian and sighed.

"You saw me put my wallet in my pocket, right?" Sebastian nodded and watched as Ciel continued to look around aimlessly in his pockets for the wallet he wouldn't find. When Ciel finally looked back up at the register he saw Sebastian swipe a card through the small machine attached to the counter and sign his name. His eyes didn't leave the man's face.

"Thank you for your purchase Mr. Michaelis, have a good night both of you." The woman dropped the ice cream into a small plastic sack and handed it to Sebastian. He turned and faced Ciel and handed him a small pile of bills. Ciel took the money and gave him a confused look.

"That's for the money you lost tonight. I don't know how much was in it, but hopefully that should help." Ciel was speechless, it's like he had endless stacks of money just laying around and he was completely okay with spending it on him. He nodded and folded the money up and stuck it in his butt pocket this time.

"You owe me though." Sebastian said jokingly and Ciel just smiled and watched as he began to walk out of the store, soon following.

_'I can't tell if he's being serious right now, or if he's just fucking around with me. He's been handing money out aimlessly since he saw me, he must want something.'_ Ciel stared down at the ground and frowned a little bit. He was fairly certain he was going to be paying the man back tonight, in the only way he could.

It didn't take the two long to get back to the apartment. They had been silent the whole way there and the only time they said anything to one another was when Sebastian held the door open for Ciel to walk through. When they reached the top of the stairs and Ciel opened the door, they strode in and noticed that the movie was still going, and all four of the occupants were taking up space all over the living room. They were all sound asleep and rested on either the floor or on the couch. Ciel sighed and was handed the plastic bag and walked into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the fridge.

"I guess he can eat this tomorrow for breakfast." Sebastian followed and leaned against the counter.

"Do they usually sleep through the whole movie? We weren't gone that long, there's probably still an hour and a half left to go." Ciel nodded and pressed his back against the fridge.

"Yeah, they always do it. It's more of a sleepover than a movie night if you think about it." Sebastian laughed quietly at Ciel and scanned around the room.

"So where is your room? Or do you two share a room?" Ciel's eyes froze and he shook his head.

"No, we have separate rooms."

"May I see yours?" His small throat closed up and his heart began to beat faster. All he could do was nod and begin walking towards his room.

_'I owe him. I owe him. I owe him.'_ Ciel kept repeating to himself and felt his knees begin to weaken. He pushed open his door quietly and allowed Sebastian to step inside and in an instant the door was shut again and the two of them were alone.

"Wow, you have an amazing view of the city." Sebastian walked over to the window and stared out at the bright city lights that stretched for miles. Ciel watched as he slowly made his way around and examined things for a short period of time. He finally made his way over to Ciel's bed and held up a picture placed on the bedside table.

"Is this you and Alois?" Ciel nodded and looked at the picture from across the room. He made his way over and stood next to Sebastian and looked back down at the picture again.

"You two look like you really love each other." Sebastian sat down the picture and turned to face Ciel. He didn't realize how close he was to the small boy until his face was practically making physical contact with his chest. Ciel swallowed hard and pressed both of his hands against Sebastian's chest and gently shoved him down onto his bed.

Sebastian laid there with no expression and watched as Ciel crawled on top of him, straddling his midsection and leaning down slowly until their lips finally touched. Ciel kept his lips pressed against Sebastian's for a few seconds then slowly leaned back. His face was unreadable. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were focused on Ciel's small mouth. Ciel leaned forward again and forced their lips to collide for a second time. His hands worked their way up and gently grabbed a small handful of Sebastian's silky hair. Sebastian sat up and wrapped both of his arms loosely around Ciel's tiny waist. He pulled the smaller boy closer until Ciel's entire upper body was pressed against his.

_'God, this feels so right.'_ Ciel thought as he pulled back to catch his breath. He didn't have much time to inhale before Sebastian claimed his lips in a passionate and sensational kiss. Ciel let out a small moan into Sebastian's mouth and was quickly hoisted up for a moment then laid onto the cotton sheets. His eyes were constantly opening and closing, and he saw Sebastian hovering over him and decided to raise his knee up in-between Sebastian's thighs. He gently pressed it against his groin and licked Sebastian's lower lip. Ciel continued to gently press his knee up and rub against the fragile possession Sebastian kept concealed inside of his pants. Sebastian's hands were all over Ciel's tiny, delicate body. He rubbed his shoulders, massaged his way down his chest and eventually grabbed both sides of his hips and held onto them firmly. After Sebastian let out a small groan, Ciel smiled against his lips and began to snake his hand down in-between his thighs and gently squeezed the already slightly erect cock. He expected to hear another moan or groan to escape from Sebastian's lips, but instead he felt a hand grab a hold of his wrist and gently pull it away from its previous position. Ciel opened his eyes completely and stared up at the larger body hovering above him.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian nodded and sat up and pulled Ciel up with him.

"This isn't right, it's way too soon to be doing this." Ciel sat on his knees next to Sebastian and stared down at the floor.

"It's too soon?" He heard Sebastian let out a small "mhm" and he closed his eyes, slightly in relief but more in disappointment.

"Call me old fashioned and everything, but I'd at least like to take you out on a couple of dates before we get too sexual. We haven't known each other that long after all. I could be some crazed killer for all you know. Or a wanted criminal from some weird ass country you've never even heard of." Ciel laughed at Sebastian and looked up to be greeted by two glazed pools of black. He smiled and gasped a little as Sebastian gave him a small and meaningful kiss.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this actually means to me." Ciel grabbed a hold of one of Sebastian's hands and held it up to his cheek. Sebastian gave Ciel one more kiss before smiling and sliding backwards until his back met the head board of the bed. He patted his lap and Ciel crawled towards him and curled up beside his warm body. Sebastian's arm reached behind Ciel's back and head to give him a kind of support and Ciel reached his arm across Sebastian's torso to keep himself close to his new found source of heat. He felt safe and comforted by the man's hold and touch. He hadn't felt this way before and he didn't want the feeling to ever end.

"I think you should try to sleep, you've had a pretty crazy night." Ciel nodded and rested his cheek against Sebastian's ribcage and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Sebastian uttered quietly as he ran his hand up and down Ciel's arm.

"You too, I'll see you in the morning." Ciel said while yawning quietly. Sebastian watched until Ciel's breathing evened out and his small chest found a rhythmic pattern and he knew he was finally asleep.

_'Shit, this is not what I wanted to happen. This poor boy has no idea who, or what I am.'_


	6. Breakfast

Sorry it's been so long you guys, a lot of crazy stuff has been going on with my family and I haven't really had time to sit down and write. I appreciate the patience though, thank you. I hope that this chapter isn't too choppy and flows well with the previous chapters. Enjoy.

Ciel stirred around in his bed and felt the sunshine poking gently at his eyelids. He didn't want to open them, he was worried that once he really got up, he'd realize that what happened last night was all just a dream.

_'I don't even want to know what happened.'_ Ciel scrunched his face a little bit and pulled the covers over himself and rolled around for a few seconds. After a few moments of silence and no movement, his little head popped out from underneath the covers and his eyes were wide open.

_'Why does the sun have to be so bright.'_ He flung his blanket off of him and slid his legs around and over the edge. His tiny feet hit the floor boards and he stood up to stretch his thin body out. He realized that he hadn't changed into his pajamas or taken his clothes off the night before, he was still in his clothes from the previous evening. Ciel shurgged and looked at his bed and realized it was empty now. There was no other body.

_'I knew I had to have been dreaming last night. It was too fucking good to be true.'_ Ciel sighed in disapointment and continued to walk towards his door and out into the living room. He was greeted with all kinds of delightful smells. There were blueberry and banana pancakes layed out on the counter and numerous bowls of fruit and a plate of steaming toast. His eyes scattered around at all of the food and he blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Alois, are you cooking?" Ciel walked up to the counter and picked up a slice of toast to reassure himself that he wasn't still sleeping. He examined the heated, brown bread and sniffed it.

"Sorry, Alois is gone already." A voice came from behind the counter, and Ciel saw Sebastian quickly stand up from his hiding place. The toast flew from his hand across the room and he stumbled backwards and onto the small foot rest. His eyes opened up and he saw small white patches floating around and when he regained focus again he saw the lovely ivory skin and black satin hair. He couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you'd wake up. You've been out for hours, it's already eight o'clock." Ciel tilted his head to the side and looked up at the clock hung up by a nail against the wall.

"Eight? It's only eight!?" Sebastian stood still and stared wide eyed at Ciel.

"It's freaking early! I should still be asleep, I don't have to work at all today. It's my day to rest." Sebastian snickered and began mixing something in a bowl behind the counter.

"It's late for me, my day begins early in the morning, and ends when there is no more work to be done. I can go a couple of days without sleep." Ciel stood up and made his way back over to the counter and picked at a few bowls of fruit.

"You never told me what it is you actually do for a living." Sebastian's face froze for a moment, but luckily Ciel didn't notice. He forced a smile onto his face and resumed mixing the batter in his bowl.

"I work for multiple wealthy men, I just tie up their loose ends and do the jobs that they don't have time to do themselves. You'd be surprised how much you can learn about someone you've never even met." Ciel's face scrunched up and shifted his gaze towards Sebastian.

"You don't know any of the men you work for?"

"Well, no not really. I'm lower on the food chain. We never have to formally meet in person. I'm just sent tons of files with descriptions of what it is I need to get done, and I do it. I've only met a few of my bosses."

"That sounds terrible, and hectic. I like to know who it is I'm working for. It makes me feel much more comfortable." Sebastian kept his eyes on his concoction and nodded.

"Understandable." Ciel looked back down and picked at a few berries and popped them into his mouth and chewed silently.

_'I can't believe he's still here. And cooking, in MY kitchen. Nobody has ever cooked for me, Alois doesn't even cook for me! But then again, he'd probably end up poisoning me.'_

"I'll bet you're surprised to find me cooking in your kitchen. I'm sorry, but as I said, I'm used to getting up early and I didn't want to wake you so I ran to the store and picked up a few things to make you breakfast." Ciel blushed a little bit.

"Oh no, I really don't mind at all. It's the first time I've ever woken up to a feast like this. Actually, it's the first time I've ever had anyone ever cook for me. I'm usually the one to cook for people. Even though I can't cook worth shit, Mac n' Cheese and Spaghetti are my specialties." Sebastian chuckled a bit and Ciel was satisfied that he had been able to make his guest laugh.

"Well, if you keep me around, you'll be enduring many more home cooked meals. I enjoy cooking for people, and I really have nobody to do it for anymore." Ciel's eyes dropped back down to the bowl of berries.

"You mean, previous significant others?" He felt his heart sink a little bit, for some reason it made him sick and upset to think about Sebastian being with anyone else besides him. He realized he was over thinking and felt a bit guilty and selfish.

"Well yes, I guess they count. I was talking about family though." Ciel still felt a bit jealous thinking about Sebastian being with other people.

"Do you not have many family members who live in the area anymore?" Sebastian's face went cold and he shook his head.

"I don't have any family, at all. My parents passed away when I was younger, and the only other family I've ever met was an uncle, and that was when I was really young at a party he and my father arranged for my mother's birthday. He's not alive anymore either." Ciel bit his lip and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or invade your personal business." Sebastian's face returned to normal and his eyes shot up and fixed themselves on Ciel. He leaned forward over the counter until his face was mere inches away from Ciel's. He watched as the younger boy's face reddened and noticed his eyes flickering from place to place. From Sebastian's eyes to his lips to his hair and every other part of him he could see.

"Don't be, it's nice to know I can open up to somebody about it. It's even nicer to know that somebody remotely cares." Sebastian gently pressed his lips against Ciel's and kissed him slowly and passionately. Ciel's eyes fluttered shut and his heartbeat began to increase slightly. Sebastian broke the kiss and leaned back to his previous position above the bowl on the counter and continued to add ingredients to it and stir slowly. Ciel smiled and began picking at another bowl of fruit.

The two remained silent for a couple of minutes and Ciel stayed focused on what Sebastian was preparing. It was chocolate cake batter. He watched as Sebastian sprayed a pan and poured the mixture into the container and smiled when he handed him the chocolate coated spatula. He happily began licking the chocolate off slowly. Sebastian tried not to watch but couldn't help but stare and marvel at the way Ciel was attacking the batter covered cooking utensil.

_'I wonder if he knows that what he's doing looks incredibly inappropriate right now. And it's starting to turn me on. If he doesn't stop licking and sucking on that damn thing I'm going to have to excuse myself.'_ Sebastian's eyes remained fixated on Ciel's mouth and didn't realize that Ciel was looking at him.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a small childish voice. Sebastian's gaze flew up to meet Ciel's bright blue eyes and he quickly nodded his head and tried not to give away any hints as to what he had just been thinking about.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about how much you're going to enjoy my cake, since you licked the spoon clean." Ciel looked down and noticed he was right, all of the batter was gone and he frowned.

"I love sweets, all kinds. They're my weakness." Sebastian smiled and tilted his head slightly sideways.

"I'll keep that in mind, I never would have expected you would have a sweet tooth." Ciel nodded and picked up one of the pancakes to examine it.

"I do, ever since I was little I've loved candy and desserts. I was lucky if I got something sweet once or twice a week. Alois likes salty things more than sweet, so we usually trade if one of us gets something the other one likes."

Sebastian slid the pan into the oven and set the timer, then turned around to see Ciel sitting on the counter space he had just been working at. One leg was crossed over the other and he had a little spot of chocolate cake batter left on the corner of his mouth. Sebastian leaned forward and licked the remains off of Ciel's face and watched as Ciel's chest began to rise and fall quicker than before. He could practically hear Ciel's heartbeat becoming louder and a smile began to tug at one corner of his mouth. Ciel slid his butt off the edge of the counter so that he was at a much lower level than Sebastian. Sebastian knelt forward and pressed his warm lips to Ciel's and began to trace his tongue along Ciel's much smaller mouth. Ciel felt an arm loop itself though his own and behind his back, and shortly after felt his tiny body being pulled forward and pressed against Sebastian's solid abdomen.

"Mmmph." Ciel mumbled against Sebastian's mouth as he felt Sebastian's hand gently graze his lower back. He felt nerves tingle and his knees began to feel light and weak. Before he had time to react, Sebastian pulled away from him and moved over to the stove.

Ciel's eyes opened up and he blankly stared at Sebastian's long upper torso. His mind went blank as he tried to register what had just happened.

_'What was that? He just stopped and walked away.'_ Ciel watched as Sebastian turned back around and carried a tea pot that had been sitting on one of the burners back to the end of the counter to set it on a hot pad. He smiled sweetly and grabbed three small tea cups that were set against the back side of the counter and sat them down in front of himself and began to pour tea into them. Ciel watched and after about a minute of going over what had just happened quietly in his head, he looked at the cups suspiciously and furrowed his eyebrows together.

_'Three cups? But it's only me and him.'_ Before Ciel could ask, the door flew open and in came Alois, swinging bags around and kicking his shoes off loudly before violently slamming the door shut.

"Hey you two!" Ciel didn't look at Alois and kept his eyes on Sebastian.

"Hello Alois, I've made some breakfast and tea for you and Ciel if you're hungry." Sebastian directed his attention to the blonde haired boy who was busy throwing his numerous shopping bags onto the couch.

"Breakfast? That sounds so good right now! I'm starving!" Alois shuffled over to the counter and quickly began examining the food that was prepared and ready to be eaten. Sebastian handed him a cup of tea and Alois accepted it happily.

"Thank you! This is so nice!" Alois pulled a small bar stool out and plopped himself onto the edge and began pilling up a plate that was already placed in front of him.

"Here you go Ciel." Sebastian smiled and slid a cup over to the boy standing next to him and avoided making eye contact. He knew Ciel had been staring at him since the moment he broke their kiss. Ciel stayed silent and didn't even realize what Sebastian was saying until he felt a wet lump hit his cheek. He looked at the counter and saw a blackberry laying in front of him and directed his eyes up towards Alois.

"Hi Alois, welcome home! That's kind of what I was expecting to hear when I got home. You haven't said anything to me since I walked in that door!" Ciel shook his head and tried to smile.

"Sorry Alois, I was spacing off. Hi, how was shopping?" He watched Alois's lips begin to move as he started his story but tuned him out and looked over discretely at Sebastian who was busy listening to his friend ramble and kept going over it in his head.

_'How did he know to grab three cups, Alois hadn't even walked in yet. And I didn't hear him come up the stairs, you can't hear anything outside that door. Is that why he stopped kissing me?'_ Ciel continued to question everything silently in his head while Alois talked and Sebastian sat there silently with a smile on his face and listened.

"Ciel. Ciel? Are you listening to me?!" Ciel quickly looked up at Alois and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Alois, I was distracted by something, please continue." Alois nodded and began rambling again happily while Ciel tried to listen.

Sebastian shifted his gaze and stealthily watched Ciel and sighed quietly. He saw Ciel had become engaged in Alois's talk and knew he wasn't thinking about what had just happened anymore.

_'I hope he doesn't think too much about what happened. I don't need him prying and asking a shit ton of questions. I'll just have to tell him it was a lucky guess.' _Sebastian returned to listening to Alois and slowly sipped his tea after plastering that smile back onto his face.


	7. Sweet Treat

Correct any mistakes if I made them, please and thank you. Enjoy.

The slow ticking of the clock echoed through the silent living room. Ciel sat on the couch while quickly flipping through the numerous junk mail Alois had left for him on the coffee table.

"Jesus, how many credit cards do these companies think we need?" Ciel tossed the rest of the unopened envelopes onto the raggedy table and tossed himself back against the couch and left out a heavy sigh. His eyes focused on the ceiling while listening the the clock continue ticking. His knee bounced up and down impatiently.

_'I need something to do, being here alone is driving me crazy.'_ Ciel stood up and walked into his room. Once inside, he began looking for things to tidy up or use to entertain himself. He decided to grab his handsome collection of savings and count it up. He tossed the money onto the bed and began organizing it in piles.

"I have no life." Ciel sighed and scooped the money back up and hid it under his mattress. He noticed Sebastian's card on his bedside table and smiled at the thought of his crush. His smile faded when he began thinking about the events that had occurred earlier that morning.

_'I still don't understand how Sebastian could have known, or even guessed that Alois was about to walk in that door. I know he said it was just a good guess.. Maybe I'm just over thinking this. Whatever, it's silly to pay this much attention to nothing. I'm just doing it because I'm bored and have nothing else to do.'_ Ciel looked down at his alarm clock and growled. Without another thought, Ciel stood up and grabbed a thin sweater and headed for the front door, only stopping to grab his keys.

After bouncing down the stairs and making his way onto the sidewalk, Ciel inhaled the evening air and held it in for a few seconds before beginning to jog. His feet made hardly any noise against the sidewalk and the took him every direction he could think of. Around corners, down a few alleyways, up stairs and over a small bridge. His mind was clear and he was at peace. He hardly noticed the people walking by or standing on the sidewalk as he ran past them.

Before too long he found a small ice cream shop in a secluded part of the city he had never been to before. He stretched his legs out a little bit outside and walked into the shop. Immediately his eyes were drawn to a large freezer filled with numerous containers of ice cream with every color he could think of. He leaned forward while pressing his hand against the glass and staring wide eyed at the ice cream. Without even realizing it, a young woman made her way up to the counter to take his order. She watched as his eyes traveled from tub to tub and giggled quietly at the grin on his face.

"Can I help you sir?" Ciel looked up quickly and smiled.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm just looking, I left my wallet at home." The girl blushed when Ciel made eye contact with her. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"It's on me. Order whatever you'd like." Ciel turned around to see a tall and thin man wearing a grey suit standing behind him. His eyes were honey colored and his hair was styled fashionably. Ciel's face reddened a bit when he made eye contact with the man and suddenly became speechless.

"No, that's okay sir. I appreciate the offer very much." The man smirked and shook his head and shot a look up towards the girl behind the counter.

"Get him whatever it is he'd like, please. And keep the change." The man laid a bill on the counter and the girl nodded while smiling and thanking him.

"I saw the way you were eyeing those sweets, you looked like a small child in a candy store. And it's already paid for, so go ahead." Ciel smiled and looked back at the variety of ice cream through the glass plate. He pointed at a container and looked up at the girl standing waiting for him to make his selection.

"This blue one please." The young girl nodded and grabbed a scoop and began filling a medium sized plastic bowl with the bright blue dessert. She sat the bowl on the counter and Ciel happily a felted it and thanked her, then turned around to face the man again. He grinned at Ciel and offered him a seat outside at one of the small tables. They both say down and Ciel sat his treat down on the table and folds his hands in his lap. He noticed the man lean forward a bit over the table and stretch one of his arms out, handing him a small plastic spoon.

"Here you go." Ciel choked out a laugh and grabbed the spoon and stared back down at his bowl and shoved the spoon into the soft ice cream.

Ciel slowly began to dig into his treat and noticed the man sitting across from him watching him eat while staying completely silent. Ciel slowed down and eventually stuck the spoon back into the bowl and leaned back.

"So, thank you for the treat, it was very kind of you. May I ask why you did it though?" The man chuckled and stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, I'm needed at work. I hope you enjoy the rest of your dessert and have a pleasant evening." The man pulled out a handkerchief and sat it on the table next to Ciel before taking one last look at his sweet confused face. He walked away and left Ciel sitting at the small table.

_'That was kind of creepy. Sweet, but creepy.'_ Ciel shrugged and ate the rest of what was in his bowl and tossed it into the trash can behind him. He stood up and looked into the window to see the girl looking at him. He laughed quietly to himself and glanced down to see the handkerchief resting on the table. He picked it up and noticed two gold letters embroidered on one of the corners.

"C.F.?" Ciel shrugged and stuffed the silk cloth into his pocket and looked up to notice the sun had gone down and the sky was a dim purple color.

_'I better get home before Alois does.'_ He took off from the shop and back down the street that lead him to it. Ciel's pace began fairly quick but soon slowed down as his hip began to cramp up a little. He held his arms above his head and continued to jog. Soon he was trudging through a tight alley and heard a small rustling from behind a garbage can. He stopped and peeked around the trash and found a cat digging through a trash bag. He shook his head and turned back towards his previous destination. He was about to take off before he noticed a body at the end of the alley standing still and shadowed by the darkness outside. Ciel felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach and he turned around to exit the alley and go around the long way. When he turned around to face the other direction, he saw another body standing in the same place and his knot began to tighten and his heart beat increased immensely. He looked around for a fire escape and didn't see one low enough to climb onto. The bodies multiplied and began to advance towards him from both directions. Ciel froze and couldn't move in any direction, his body stayed in place and all he could do was watch as the two groups of people make their way closer to him.

He finally felt his adrenaline kick in and he ran towards one of the groups and tried to push his way past them, only to be grabbed and shoved up against the wall. His back hit the brick building and his vision blurred and the air was sucked out of his lungs. He let out a small groan as numerous hands ransacked his body searching for personal items of interest. He heard voices yelling profanities and gibberish. His head was spinning and he felt himself being pulled forward and before he knew it he was pressed up against the wall face forward. A hand from behind him grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled it roughly while he felt two other hands grabbing a hold of his waist band and yanking his pants down. He knew what was going on and tried to yell or scream but no sound was coming out of his mouth. His eyes began to water and it wasn't long before his lashes were wet and he felt tears running down his cheeks. A hand reached around his waist and grabbed him tightly. He flinched and tensed up and before he could try to resist his head was slammed against the brick wall. His boxers were pulled down and he heard a zipper being ripped behind him. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

He waited for pain to hit his body but it never came. He pushed himself away from the wall and leaned his back against it to support himself. He watched as a new foreign body fought with the other four who had attacked him. One by one they dropped to the floor and stopped moving. His vision was still blurred and foggy and all he could make out was a tall figure clad in all black. He wore a mask or scarf around his face hiding his mouth and nose. The body made its way towards him and when a hand reached out to grab one of Ciel's arms he flinched and shook his head. The figure stood still and held both of his hands up, then slowly stepped forward to reach out for Ciel again. As soon as a hand touched Ciel's shoulder his knees gave out and he collapsed. Before hitting the ground his body was caught and hoisted up into the strangers arms. Ciel's eyes made their way up to his holder's. His eyes widened as they met two bright pink and red orbs. His head relaxed and he became unconscious.

Ciel stirred around in his bed and quickly sat up, sweating profusely and shaking from the cold. His head was pounding and he held a hand up to his forehead and examined the room he was in. It was his. He stood up and walked into the living room to find no one else home.

_'How the hell did I get back here?'_ Ciel's eyes began to water as he ran through the events that he endured earlier. He glanced at the clock and saw it was just about midnight. A hand knocked on his door and startled Ciel. He jumped and his eyes became wide in fear. He slowly walked towards the entry way and cracked the door open. When he noticed Sebastian's thin frame standing on the other side of the door he swung the slab of wood open and quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's toned chest. He began crying and couldn't find it in himself to stop or compose himself.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's tiny body and carried him inside while shutting the door with his foot. He walked them both over to the couch and sat Ciel down on his lap. He gave Ciel a saddened and sympathetic look and patiently waited for Ciel to calm down. Once Ciel could breath again regularly his eyes met Sebastian's.

"I was so scared Sebastian." He began to choke again and couldn't help but cry more. Sebastian pulled Ciel against his chest and cradled him gently while rubbing his back and kissing his forehead gently.

"It's okay, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again. I promise." Sebastian frowned and felt rage and anger pulse throughout his body. He held Ciel until he fell asleep, then scooped him up and carried him into his room. He rested his tiny body onto the bed and climbed into the bed with him. Sebastian slid forward until Ciel's back was pressed against his chest. He reached over his body and rested his arm over Ciel's waist. Before closing his eyes Sebastian kissed Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."


	8. Author's Apology

To everyone who has been keeping up with this story, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in weeks. I've been going through a lot lately and have been having a hard time finding time and motivation to write. I do plan on writing my new chapter soon though, and will work on writing the following chapters immediately after I publish chapter 8. I don't want to disappoint and make you wait any longer. Thank you for the patience, and I hope you continue to follow.

~NastyNarcotic


	9. Steak Knives & Sex Toys

Sebastian didn't sleep that night. His eyes stayed fixed on Ciel's tiny body curled up in front of him. It was four o'clock and Sebastian stood up and stretched his limbs and did a few quiet exercises on the floor to keep himself awake. His eyes began to sting and he decided to make a pot of coffee to help keep himself up. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and quickly and quietly switched into them and tugged his shirt off. He placed his dirty clothes in a corner and stepped out of the bedroom. Something wasn't right. He looked back to make sure Ciel was still sound asleep in bed and quickly glanced towards the window to make sure it was shut. He let a small smile creep onto his face before quietly shutting the door and walking towards the kitchen. The moonlight that shone in through the window reflected off of his toned pale chest and sharp hip bones. Sebastian felt a presence in the room and opened the cabinet with the coffee container and pulled it out quickly and sat it on the counter. He pulled four steak knives out of the drawer along with a spoon. He slid the knives into his waist band and popped the lid off of the coffee can. The roasted coffee's smell wafted its way up to his nose and he grabbed a coffee filter and scooped a couple spoonful's into the thin paper. Sebastian remained composed and calm, continuing to prepare his coffee. He dropped the filter into its rightful place and filled the glass pot full of water and dumped it into the machine. Once he set the coffee holder back down he grinned and cleared his throat.

"How long are you going to sit there in silence?" He rested his palms against the granite countertop and his eyes focused on a dark figure leaning against the wall next to the television. The figure pushed itself off against the wall and made its way closer to the kitchen counter top. Sebastian stayed still and calm, but his smirk turned into a solid emotionless look.

"You know, you make a shitty cup of coffee. Always have." The voice was quiet and smooth. Sebastian looked down at the counter and felt his skin begin to heat up. He was angry and tried to control himself.

"Why are you here? You have no business being here Claude." The tall figure stepped into the light shining through the living room window and smirked.

"I just came to make sure the little guy was okay. I heard he ran into some thugs earlier." Sebastian's lip curled up and his nose wrinkled as he bared his teeth at Claude. He pushed himself up and dove over the counter and knocked Claude down onto the hardwood floor. His fist gripped the man's overcoat firmly and he grasped the handle of one of the steak knives tightly with the other hand.

"What do you know? If I find out you had anything to do with what happened to Ciel, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sebastian was mere inches from Claude's face. He remained composed while Sebastian's muscles flexed and his hand gripped harder around the handle of the knife still in his waist band.

"Pish posh. You wouldn't kill me. There was a time when you'd give your life up for me, you'd do anything to protect me and keep me safe." Claude brought a hand up to Sebastian's face and brushed a strand of loose hair back. Sebastian's grip on Claude's coat tightened immensely.

"That was before I found out what you were really like. You lied to me and tricked me into loving you. You're a lying, manipulative, cum dumpster." Claude smirked and laughed a little. He pressed his knee up between Sebastian's legs and caused Sebastian to snarl and he brought the knife out and quickly thrust it downward. The knife made a loud noise against the wooden floor. Claude's eyes shifted to the left to glance at the silver serrated metal that had barely missed his pristine face. He lowered his knee and shifted his gaze back to Sebastian.

"Touchy." Sebastian grabbed two handfuls of Claude's coat and pulled him inches off of the ground.

"Stay away from Ciel. Understand?" Claude smirked and nodded slowly.

"Whatever you say." A door creaked as it was opened and Sebastian looked over his shoulder quickly. Alois was walking out of his bedroom and his small hand rubbed his eye as he padded into the living room.

"Se-Sebastian? What are you doing out here?" Sebastian shook his head and turned back to where Claude had been. The bastard was gone and so was the knife. Sebastian quickly calmed down and stood up and faced Alois.

"I thought I heard something out here and I tripped over one of the floorboards. What are you doing up so late?" Sebastian fixed his waistband and shifted the other knives further into his sweatpants. Alois stopped rubbing his eye and stretched a little bit.

"I thought I heard something too. I thought maybe you were talking to someone." Alois walked into the kitchen and stared at the coffee pot.

"Are you making coffee already? It's only ten past four." Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

"I know it's early, but I haven't been able to sleep all night. So I decided I might as well stay up and just sleep tomorrow night." Alois nodded and turned around to open the fridge.

"I've had those nights. They suck dick." Sebastian chuckled and leaned over the counter and watched Alois grab a few items from the fridge.

"What do you think I can make with mustard, pickles, strawberry jam, some frozen toquitos and gravy?" Sebastian grinned and walked into the kitchen to look inside of the refrigerator.

"Mystery soup? That all sounds disgusting." Alois giggled and threw all of the ingredients into the trash.

"You guys need some groceries. I'll go get them right now for you. We can make breakfast when I get back." Alois nodded excitedly and ran into his room to grab a pad and pencil and quickly began scribbling down things he wanted Sebastian to grab at the store. Sebastian walked up to Ciel's bedroom door and quietly opened it to find the boy curled up in the same position that he was in when he left. He opened Ciel's shirt drawer and grabbed one that was his size and pulled it over his head.

_'I'm sure he won't mind.'_ He walked over to the bed and watched for a few seconds as the small boy slept soundly in the warm blankets. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against the boy's forehead. Before turning to leave he adjusted the blankets and opened the blinds up so the moonlight shone into the room and illuminated the boy's silky pale skin. The door shut silently and Sebastian returned to Alois who was still scribbling down the names of things he wanted from the store. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and began reading the list while chuckling.

"Lots of junk foods I see." Alois turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian.

"I like food. Specifically junk food. All of that dancing keeps me thin." Sebastian smirked as Alois held the list up in front of his face. He scanned through the list of goodies and shook his head.

"Sure you didn't forget anything?" Alois shook his head and jumped up onto the counter.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my place and pick up some stuff, I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you think of anything call me." Sebastian grabbed his jacket off of the edge of the couch and slipped into his shoes. He took his keys out of the small dish and felt a hand tugging on his sweats. He turned around and Alois handed him another list.

"Don't read it until you get to the place. I wrote the address on one of the folds. Just drop the stuff off in my room please." Sebastian smiled and nodded. He patted Alois's shoulder before shoving the paper into his coat pocket. He opened the door up and closed it quietly before flying down the stairs and entering his car. He grimaced after shutting his door and pushed himself up and shoved his hand into his sweatpants. He pulled out the three steak knives he had hidden from Alois and tossed them into a bag and hid them under his seat.

_'It's a good thing they were in the back and not up front by my goods.'_ Sebastian shook his head and started up his car and took off for the grocery store first.

There wasn't much traffic on the roads at four in the morning so he cruised along easily and got to the store sooner than he anticipated. He jogged into the store and grabbed a shopping cart and pulled the list Alois had made out. Pretty soon his basket was full of junk foods, from cakes to chips to candies. Sebastian shook his head and decided to grab some bags of salad, a couple steaks and packages of ground beef. He also picked up some boxes of pasta, eggs, different kinds of cheeses, some turkey bacon and a few gallons of milk along with a few boxes of cereal.

_'That should last them a while.'_ Sebastian made his way to the front of the store and began to unload all of the food onto the conveyer belt. There was a pretty young woman working the register that night. She blushed as she watched Sebastian load his cart onto the belt. Her voice nearly broke when she asked if he wanted paper or plastic. Sebastian smiled sweetly at her and replied plastic. She scanned all of his items as he pulled out his wallet and began putting the loaded bags back into his cart. He looked over the counter and next to the dirty magazines and packages of cigarettes there were boxes of condoms.

"Excuse me, can I get two boxes of those?" The girl looked up quickly and turned around and pointed to the cigarettes. Sebastian chuckled.

"No, the condoms." The young girl blushed madly and looked down before asking.

"What size..?" Sebastian scanned his selection and pointed to the box that read large. The girl was as red as a ripe cherry tomato. She grabbed the boxes for him, scanned and bagged them. She finished and read him his total and he handed her the proper amount of money. He began to walk out of the store.

"Sir! Wait, you forgot your change!" Sebastian turned and waved at her.

"Keep it, it's yours." The girl looked down and counted forty extra dollars. She stood in awe and just watched as Sebastian's figure faded.

Once he had loaded the groceries into the car, Sebastian retuned his cart and drove out of the parking lot and headed for the address Alois had given him. After fifteen minutes of driving around the city he found the store and was surprised to find it was open. He looked at the sign above the door to make sure the address was right. The store was called Fluffy-Cuffs. Sebastian locked his car and shoved his keys into his pocket and made his way up to the door. He pulled the heavy door open and once inside he was greeted with the warm scent of rich sugary lotions. He looked around and saw an entire section of the store filled with costumes, toys, edible accessories and games. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it.

"He sent me to a sex shop." Sebastian shook his head, grabbed a basket and decided to have a look around. He made his way up an isle and found some bondage toys. He examined them and walked on after picking out a few things Alois had written down. A woman walked up to Sebastian and introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Lacey. Is there anything in particular you're looking for that I can help you with?" She smiled innocently and Sebastian handed her the list along with his basket.

"I need to pick these up for someone." The girl smiled and walked into the back part of the store.

Sebastian walked to the isle with the costumes and began looking through the selection. While he examined each one he heard the giggles and gasps from girls in the dressing room. He ignored it and picked up four outfits that were Ciel's size. He walked around until he found appropriate accessories for each one. He laid them on top of the counter and walked into the isle with candles and massage oils. He picked out a few oils and lubrications he found interesting and brought them back to the counter. The woman was waiting for him and she rang up all of his items and he paid her. He carried three bags of toys and oils out to his car and tossed them in the passenger's seat. Not bothering to buckle his seatbelt, he sped off for his apartment and parked crooked in his driveway. He ran up to the door and unlocked it. Within minutes of rummaging through his dark home, he was right back outside carrying two duffle bags and some blankets and pillows.

By the time Sebastian arrived back at Ciel and Alois's apartment it was six thirty. He carried the groceries up in hefty loads, then returned for his gifts for Alois and Ciel. After everything was unloaded from his car but his own personal items, he shut the apartment door and began to place the groceries into what he assumed were the appropriate places. The coffee pot was still hot, and he decided to make himself a cup. He added some pumpkin spice creamer and took a sip. His eyes widened and he scowled. His tongue then clacked against the roof of his mouth.

"Shit, I do make a terrible cup of coffee." Sebastian sat his cup in the sink and began to rinse it out when he heard a loud thud coming from Ciel's bedroom. His head whipped around and he ran to see what was going on. His slender fingers gripped the door handle and the door flung open quickly. What he saw shocked him, to say the least.


	10. Intimate Experience

Since I'm so behind on this story I've been spending lots of time working on more and more chapters. I began this chapter yesterday evening and worked until morning on it (I fell asleep while trying to check for errors). So I'm sure there are a few mistakes here and there, and if you find any or read a sentence that doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can fix it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. Thank you!

Sebastian couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the display in front of him. Ciel was awake, and him and Alois were sprawled out on the floor in their underwear. Their pale and cream colored flesh was revealed and their small frames were merely clad in tiny pairs of boy shorts. Ciel was sitting on top of Alois's stomach holding his tiny wrists down. Ciel giggled as Alois wiggled around and tried to get free.

"Let me go you ass!" Alois struggled more and squirmed underneath Ciel's tiny nearly naked body. His legs wrapped around Ciel's waist and pulled him down, causing Ciel's head to fly downward and land on Alois's chest. Alois took advantage of Ciel's off balance and rolled over, straddling his waist and holding his wrists in both hands. Ciel let out a fragile whimper and his face turned beet red.

"Alois, your butt is suffocating my junk. Get off!" Ciel thrashed around and tried to buck his dominator off of him with little success. Sebastian chuckled and walked toward the two boys wrestling around on the floor. He reached down and swiftly hoisted Alois up into the air.

"Ahhh!" Alois flailed his arms around and yelped. Sebastian held him securely against his chest until his movements ceased.

"S-Sebastian! You're back!" Alois wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and hugged him tightly. Sebastian smiled and Ciel propped himself up against his elbows and watched as Alois hugged Sebastian.

"Did you bring me my snacks and stuff?" Sebastian smiled and nodded. Alois cheered and clapped excitedly, then placed a small sloppy kiss on Sebastian's cheek. Ciel smiled a little bit and let out a small laugh.

"Time to run so errands then off to work, see you both later!" Alois dropped himself onto the floor and ran out of the room while slamming the door shut, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone.

"What was that about?" Ciel began to sit up and examined himself for and cuts or bruises. Sebastian made his way over to his side and sat on the edge of Ciel's bed.

"Alois and I were up this morning at the same time, and he wanted me to grab some snacks at the grocery store while I was out." Ciel stopped his search for injuries and quirked his eyebrow.

"What time were you two up?"

"It was fairly early, four o'clock I think?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"You two were up at four? And you went to the grocery store?" Sebastian nodded and reached down to tuck some of Ciel's hair behind his ear.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I couldn't relax and ended up staying up all night. And you guys needed some food in your refrigerator, so I went out and got you some stuff." Ciel smiled and crawled up between Sebastian's legs.

"That was so thoughtful of you." Ciel laid his head down on one of Sebastian's thighs and played with his sweatpants.

"Looks like you've got a little problem." Ciel looked up, quirked his head to the side and gave Sebastian a questioning look. Sebastian peered down between Ciel's thin legs and smirked. Ciel's cloudy blue eyes followed his lead and made their way downward to his lap. His eyes widened quickly and he tried to cover up the fairly visible lump forming underneath his small underwear. His hands flew into his lap and he bit down on his lip. Ciel's eyes stayed fixated on the ground and he tried not to make any eye contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian reached down and placed his hand underneath Ciel's chin and forced him to look up. Sebastian grinned at Ciel's blushing face and reached down further to pick the petite body up off of the ground and onto his lap. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and his body tensed up as Sebastian's hand made their way around the small boy's tiny waist. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to his own body and pressed his lips gently against his throat.

"N-nn.." Ciel's mouth parted slightly as Sebastian trailed his tongue along Ciel's protruding collar bone. Ciel's hands made their way in opposite directions, one extending down into the shirt Sebastian was wearing and the other traveled upward and his fingers entangled themselves into Sebastian's mass of silky black hair. Sebastian could feel Ciel's body radiating heat and began to press his fingertips gently into his soft, delicate skin. When Sebastian's mouth hit a sensitive spot below Ciel's right ear, Ciel shook and his body trembled in delight.

"Ah-h, Sebastian… not there.." Sebastian grinned and attacked the same spot again, causing Ciel's head to tilt backward and slightly to the left. His long slender fingers slid around and down the young boys sides and he pressed his hands against the dimple like impressions on Ciel's lower back. Ciel could feel his heart begin to beat quicker and his insides began to melt. The hand trapped between Sebastian's back and t-shirt traveled further down and Ciel pressed his fingernails firmly against Sebastian's tough but soft skin.

"Nnn.. no clawing. You don't want to get me into the mood right now. I'd ravage you, and make you scream so loud the whole neighborhood would come running." Ciel let out a gasp as Sebastian nipped at his skin and left a small red bruise like mark.

"Ahhh-" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips and shifted him sideways to straddle his knee. Ciel's small hips rocked against Sebastian's leg and Ciel's breathing came quicker as Sebastian helped by pressing his leg up firmly against Ciel's groin, while gently holding his hips in place. Sebastian nipped at the other side of Ciel's neck and slid his hands into the back of his underwear's waistband. Ciel's back arched forward as Sebastian's hands slid further down and Sebastian grabbed a hold of both sides of Ciel's butt.

"Se-Sebastian, you're going to make me.." Ciel began to groan loudly and was cut off quickly by Sebastian's mouth. His lips were quickly pressed against Ciel's, silencing any cries of ecstasy Ciel conjured up. Ciel's eyes opened wide and stared directly into Sebastian's eyes. The rocking of his hips ceased and Sebastian grinned against Ciel's lips as he felt a small, warm wet spot seep through his sweats and against his skin. As soon as Ciel was more relaxed and had fallen from his peak, he slouched forward against Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled, scooped up Ciel and headed towards the bathroom door. Ciel lazily hung his arms around Sebastian's neck and stared intently at his lips. Once in the bathroom, Ciel was placed onto the closed toilet seat and Sebastian started up the water in the shower. He leaned forward after the water had heated up to a moderate temperature and plugged the drain up to let the tub fill. He kneeled forward in front of Ciel and grabbed the rim of his underwear and slowly began to tug them down. Ciel bit his lip and wiggled out of his undies.

"Well, you really did a number on these." Sebastian smirked and tossed the garments back into Ciel's bedroom and hoisted the younger boy up and lowered him into the heated, rising water. Ciel shuddered and smiled as his body was reheated quickly. Sebastian stayed knelt down next to the edge of the tub and propped his elbows against the rim. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and flicked water at him.

"Watch it." Sebastian dropped his hand into the water and splashed some of the water in Ciel's direction. Ciel giggled and grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hand and brought it up to his mouth to lick the tip of his index finger.

"Are you trying to be seductive and sexy?" Sebastian smirked.

"Is it working?" Ciel gave Sebastian a pouty look and continued to swirl his tongue around Sebastian's finger. Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, I just remembered. I got you some stuff earlier this morning." Sebastian stood up and began to walk into the bedroom.

"I hope you're not talking about food. I'm not eating shit in my bathroom. No pun intended." Ciel grimaced after thinking about the statement he had just made.

Sebastian walked into the living room and grabbed the bags he had left that contained the gifts for Ciel he obtained from the sex shop Alois asked him to go to. He made his way back into Ciel's bedroom and stood in the doorway of the bathroom holding the bags in one hand. Ciel looked up from his bath and his expression became excited and surprised.

"What are those?" Ciel pointed to the bags Sebastian was holding and smiled without realizing it. Sebastian sat the bags on the ground and smiled at Ciel. He walked in, placed a towel on the closed toilet seat and winked at Ciel.

"You'll find out once you get out. Don't forget, you have to work today." Ciel watched as Sebastian exited the bathroom again and heard him shut his bedroom door.

Ciel shaved, washed and rinsed his hair, then finally scrubbed his body with a soapy washcloth. Once he was finished cleaning himself up he stepped out and began to dry off. He applied his lotion and deodorant and walked into his room to find a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. After pulling on his clothes, Ciel quickly grabbed the plastic bags and placed them onto his bed before sitting down. Before rummaging through them he glanced at the name branded on the bags.

_'Fluffy-Cuffs? I can only imagine.'_ Ciel shook his head and emptied the contents of each bag onto the bed and was shocked. He held up multiple articles of clothing that were extremely raunchy. There were small pairs of shorts, two skirts, tights, blue fluffy arm warmers and matching cyberfluffies. He picked up a pair of thigh high coal colored boots and smiled cheerfully. There were numerous accessories sprawled out on the bed that matched in different combinations with his new clothes. He stood up and held one of the pairs of shorts up against his body and a knock came from outside of his door.

Ciel quickly gathered up the clothes and accessories and shoved them all back into the bags and hurriedly shoved the bags into his closet. After closing the closet door, he grabbed the handle of his bedroom door and opened it. Nobody was there, and nobody was to be seen anywhere. Ciel stepped out of his room and looked left and right and still could find nobody lingering around his room. Ciel suddenly became alert and he sensed something wasn't quite right. He slowly made his way into the living room and scoped the area thoroughly before making his way into the kitchen. He saw a pot of boiling water placed on top of the oven, filled with spaghetti noodles and some spices. Ciel crept around the corner to peer into the hallway to Alois's room. His heart beat increased as he approached Alois's bedroom door. His small hand wrapped itself around the shiny doorknob and he slowly twisted it around clockwise until a quiet click was released. He sucked in a heave breath and swiftly pushed the door open. A sigh of relief was let out when he saw that Alois's room was empty, nobody was there.

"Looking for someone?" Ciel jumped out of his skin and quickly turned around to face the body pressed up behind him. It was Sebastian, wearing a smug grin on his face. Ciel exhaled loudly and tried to calm down.

"That was the meanest thing anyone has ever done! Jerk! You nearly made me piss myself." Sebastian bit his lip and smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You left yourself wide open. I like hide and seek." Ciel glared at Sebastian but couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Okay I guess you're right, I kind of did." Sebastian stepped behind Ciel and wrapped his arms firmly around the shorter man's waist and pulled him back close to his chest.

"I'm making you some lunch, I don't want you working on an empty stomach. A body like yours needs all of the protein and carbohydrates it can get. Especially with all of that dancing and moving around you do." Ciel felt a small blush creep onto his face as he looked down at his feet then up to the clock on the wall that read twelve sixteen. Sebastian kissed the side of Ciel's head and buried his nose into the soft strands of delicate hair. The close, intimate contact with Sebastian temporarily reminded Ciel of what had happened earlier that morning. He couldn't help but blush harder and feel a little bit embarrassed. All was calm and peaceful until the front door flew open and crashed against the wall with a loud thud. Both Ciel and Sebastian quickly jumped out from around the corner to see who had thrown in the front door.

"Alois? What are you still doing here, I thought you said you were going to run some errands then head to work." Alois stood still in the doorway and glared hard at Sebastian, then diverted his attention to the pot of boiling noodles on the stove top. He stomped into the living room and dropped himself down onto the couch and grumbled.

"That bastard told me he'd make me breakfast, and he never did. Now I find out he's making you lunch? I don't think so! I'm staying here until I get my meal." Alois laid down, crossed one leg over the other and picked up a magazine out from under the couch. Ciel looked back at Sebastian who shook his head and sighed. His shoulders slouched forward a bit as Sebastian walked into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets for more pasta.

"Guess I'd better make extra helpings."


End file.
